Melanie Martinez
Melanie Adele Martinez este o cantautoare americană cu origini din Puerto Rico și Republica Dominicană. A fost membră a echipei lui Adam Levine în cel de-al treilea sezon al emisiunii americane de talente vocale The Voice, de unde i-a crescut rapid popularitatea în rândul fanilor emisiunii. Eliminarea ei în a cincea săptămână a concursului i-a deschis calea spre recunoașterea proiectelor sale muzicale independente și viitoarea carieră. Începutul Melanie s-a născut în Astoria, Queens (cartier al New York-ului) și a crescut în Baldwin. La vârsta de 3 ani, și-a dat seama de pasiunea ei pentru cântat. Ea a învățat să cânte singură la chitara un an mai târziu , deoarece părinții ei nu și-au putut permite lecții de chitară pentru ea. A devenit compozitoare la 9 ani și chitaristă la vârsta de 14 ani. Ca elevă la liceu, ea a câștigat concursul de talente al liceului. A început să cânte melodii și să le posteze pe YouTube, cele mai vechi fiind Smoke și I Think I'm Crazy . De asemenea, ea a făcut cover-uri la multe cântece, cum ar fi The One Who Got Away de Katy Perry, înainte de a se alătura emisiunii The Voice. Cariera '2012: Începuturile carierei și The Voice' Melanie Martinez a apărut la "The Voice" în timpul sezonului 3. Pentru audițiile pe nevăzute a cântat piesa Toxic de Britney Spears și a întors trei scaune: Adam Levine, CeeLo Green și Blake Shelton . Melanie l-a ales pe Adam Levine ca antrenor și apoi a continuat la etapa confruntarilor. Ea a concurat împotriva lui Caitlin Michele cu cântecul Lights de Ellie Goulding. Adam a ales pe Melanie, care a trecut în rundele de knock-out. În timpul rundei de knock-out, Melanie a fost grupată cu Sam James, și a ales să cânte Bulletproof de La Roux. Din nou, Adam a ales-o, iar ea a ajuns la rundele live. A ales să cânte Hit the Road Jack de Ray Charles pentru prima săptămână de runde live. Votul publicului nu a salvat-o, dar Adam a ales-o să-și păstreze locul în echipă. A continuat în a doua săptămână de runde live, unde a cântat Cough Syrup de Young The Giant. De data aceasta, votul publicului o salvat-o, așa că a mers în săptămâna a treia cu Seven Nation Army de The White Stripes. Seven Nation Army a fost în top 10 pe iTunes, așa că Martinez a obținut voturile iTunes înmulțite cu zece. Martinez a reușit să treacă la cea de-a patra săptămână a turneelor live, unde piesa ei a fost Too Close de Alex Clare. Din nou, cântecul s-a aflat în top zece pe iTunes, așa că ea a avut voturile iTunes înmulțite cu zece. Melanie a ajuns apoi în săptămâna a 5-a. Începând cu săptămâna 5, cântăreții de la The Voice trebuie să cânte două melodii, unul ales de ei și altul ales de antrenorul lor. Pentru melodiile acestea, Melanie a ales Crazy de Gnarls Barkley și Adam a ales The Show de Lenka pentru ea. Niciunul din cântecele ei nu a apărut în topul primelor 10 piese pe iTunes, ceea ce a dus la eliminarea sa. '2014-15: Dollhouse și American Horror Story' După ce a fost eliminată de la The Voice, Melanie a început să lucreze independent la materialul său muzical. Pe 7 aprilie 2014, ea a anunțat că a semnat cu casa de discuri Atlantic Records și că va merge în turneu. Ea a lansat un nou hit single numit Dollhouse în data de 9 februarie 2014, împreună cu un videoclip muzical. Cântecul vorbește despre o familie care arată perfect din exterior, dar are multe probleme care se petrec în interior. La scurt timp după aceea, a lansat discul său EP de debut intitulat Dollhouse pe 19 mai 2014, care a inclus single-urile Dollhouse și Carousel, care a primit un videoclip muzical în luna octombrie a aceluiași an. Dead to Me și Bittersweet Tragedy sunt de asemenea prezente în EP. Excluzând piesa Dollhouse, tema EP-ului o contituie o relație care nu funcționează,. Când a fost lansat trailer-ul pentru cel de-al patrulea sezon American Horror Story, Freak Show, melodia lui Melanie, Carousel, a fost prezentă în el. Acest lucru a ajutat Carousel să devină popular, iar Melanie a lansat un videoclip pentru el, care a fost lansat pe 15 octombrie 2014 2015-2016: ''Cry Baby Melanie Martinez și-a lansat albumul de debut, Cry Baby, pe 14 august 2015. Acest a fost pus la dispoziție pentru a fi precomandat pe 24 iulie. Primul single al albumului, Pity Party, a fost lansat pe 1 iunie 2015. Al doilea singur single, Soap, a fost lansat pe 10 iulie 2015. Al treilea single, Sippy Cup, a fost lansat pe 31 iulie 2015. Cry Baby a fost lansat pe data de 14 august 2015,primind aprecierea criticilor . Albumul a debutat pe locul 6 în Billboard 200. Ea a lansat un single special de Crăciun, intitulat Gingerbread Man pe 23 decembrie 2015. Videoclipul piesei sale Cry Baby a fost lansat pe data de 14 martie 2016. Cel de-al patrulea single,Alphabet Boy, a fost lansat pe 2 iunie 2016, împreună cu videoclipul. Melanie a declarat că intenționează să facă videoclipuri muzicale pentru fiecare melodie pe ediția standard a albumului, toate acestea fiind lansate până în decembrie 2017 '''2016-Prezent: K-12 (album și film)' Melanie a terminat să lucreze la un nou album, care urmează să fie lansat la sfârșitul verii lui 2019. Două fotografii au fost postate pe Instagram cu versuri pe ambele titluri, dezvăluind două melodii posibile: una pe 13 aprilie și alta pe 17 mai. Mai multe titluri de melodii au fost înregistrate prin repertoriul BMI și Songfile, de asemenea. A fost confirmat într-un interviu în exclusivitate că Melanie lucrează în prezent la un film împreună cu albumul ei secundar. Filmul urmează să fie lansat în același timp cu albumul. Filmul va fi un muzical și va fi un amestec de groază și drama. Melanie va lucra la păr, costume, regizare și editare. A fost filmat în Europa în octombrie 2018. Nu se știe nimic altceva despre el, pentru că ea vrea să păstreze filmul o surpriză. Pe 15 mai 2019, a fost lansat un trailer de 19 secunde, dezvăluind titlul albumului și filmului: K-12. Viața Personală Prima amintire a lui Melanie a fost de la cea de-a treia zi de naștere a sa, când părinții ei au angajat un Barney pentru petrecerea aniversară. Cu toate acestea, ea a declarat că a fost "cea mai proastă petrecere de aniversare vreodată". Îi eeste frică de întuneric de când era copil. Părul ei este natural maro, iar ea a început să experimenteze diferite culori la vârsta de șaisprezece ani, după ce a urmărit filmul 101 dalmațieni, în ciuda faptului că nu i se permitea să facă acest lucru. Melanie își schimbă doar culoarea din partea dreaptă a părului ei, întotdeauna lăsând partea din stânga neagră. Melanie este foarte timida. Este cunoscut că fumează marijuana pentru a se calma înainte de spectacole. De asemenea, ea a declarat că bea ocazional. La 21 iulie 2018, Melanie a declarat public că este bisexuală printr-un Instagram Story. 'Relații' Melanie a fost împreună în trecut cu bateristul său, Miles Nasta, Vinnie DiCarlo, Jared Dylan, Edwin Zabala, care îl interpretează pe fratele din Dollhouse și Michael Keenan, care a produs albumul următor al lui Melanie. În prezent, nu se știe dacă este împreună cu altcineva sau dacă este singură. 'Controverse' *Melanie a fost acuzată de viol de fosta ei prietenă Timothy Heller. Melanie susține că Timothy "nu a spus niciodată nu la ceea ce am ales să facem împreună" și spune că afirmațiile ei sunt false. **După ce Timothy a acuzat-o pe Melanie de viol, unul dintre foștii prieteni ai lui Melanie, Madeleine Carina, a făcut o declarație în care susținea că Melanie a presat-o să întrețină relații intime. Valoarea de adevăr a acestei acuzații nu este cunoscută momentan, deoarece Melanie nu s-a adresat public niciodată în legatură cu aceasta. Trivia *Melanie pretinde că este foarte la făcut părul și machiajul, dar spune că este este teibilă la facutul unghiilor. *Spune că are nevoie întotdeauna de ciocolată după fiecare masă. *Urăște legumele. *Este alergică la merele roșii. *Întotdeauna își pierde telefonul. *Melanie poate trage lapte de ciocolată prin ștrungăreața dintre cele două dinți din față. **Ea poate, de asemenea, să țină Swedish Fish (bomboană gumată în forma de pește)în ea. *Melanie are vise vivide. *Nu se teme de nimic eceptând de întuneric și de albine. *Melanie este de origine Puerto Ricană și Dominicană, dar nu știe multă spaniolă. *Ea colectează jucării din anii 50 și 60 *Melanie are cel puțin 36 de tatuaje. **Tatuajul său favorit este cel pe care la primit în onoarea iepurelui ei decedat, Whinnie *Artiștii ei vizuali preferați sunt Mark Ryden și Nicoletta Ceccoli. *Ea este obsedată de American Horror Story. **Personajul ei preferat din spectacol este Dandy. *Iubește parcurile de distracții și roller-coasterele *Cartea ei preferată este Go Ask Alice. *Zodia ei este Taur *Pantofii ei nu sunt niciodată legați. *Ea a menționat că este fan al show-ului Netflix TV Stranger Things. **Personajul favorit din spectacol este Eleven. *Numerele sale norocoase sunt cinci și trei. **Numărul 222 este, de asemenea, foarte special pentru ea, având un tatuaj cu el pe bicepul ei drept. *Vrea să colaboreze cu The Weeknd. *Sărbătoarea ei preferata este Crăciun. *A deținut anterior un cont de Vine, dar nu era activă pe el. *Melanie a spus că dacă nu ar fi o cântăreață / compozitoare, ar vrea să fie un artist de tatuaje, cu toate acestea, ea a spus că probabil că nu o să fie asta pentru că este neîndemanatică. *Melanie crede că filmul pentru Mrs.Potato Head a fost cel mai greu de filmat și de scris *Tatăl ei,Jose Martinez ,merge in turnee cu ea. *Ea mănâncă cel puțin cinci fursecuri de ciocolată pe zi. *Când era mai tânără, serialul ei preferat era Ren & Stimpy. *Își poartă adesea colierul cu "Crybaby" *Cand a fost intrebata ce melodie ar fi dorit să fi scris, Melanie a avut o alegere neasteptata din albumul Electra Heart de Marina. Ea a spus: "Cred că Marina este o compozitoare briliantă. Este o melodie numită Teen Idle, este perfectă, versurile sunt perfecte. Melodiile sunt nebune."